


caught

by yunh0



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom hyeop, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: hyeop gets caught





	caught

chunghyeop was currently laying in his bed in the room he shared with yoonho. he would usually be cleaning or listening to yoonho nag him, but thankfully, he wasn’t here and he wouldn’t be for another hour. chunghyeop decided he would make the best of his time alone so he got out from under the covers and got on top of his bed. he grabbed his pillow and stuffed it under his clothed cock, already becoming sensitive to the touch. he rolled his hips once and breathily moaned. he let his head fall forward as he moved his hips sinfully. “f-fuck.” he whispered to himself as he gripped the pillowcase until his knuckles turned white. he went faster, rolling his hips against the soft fabric, whimpering loudly. he quickened his pace, chasing his climax. he let out a high pitched moan as he came in his underwear, cringing at the feeling it left him. he turned around to go take them off but froze in horror when he saw yoonho standing in the doorway. he watched as the blonde walked closer, smiling ear to ear. 

 

“how needy.” he cooed, making chunghyeop grow hard almost immediately. yoonho leaned his head into chunghyeops neck, marking him up. chunghyeop shuddered and moaned softly at the feeling. “naughty boy.. riding his pillow, hm?” yoonho purred in his ear. chunghyeop bit down on a moan. yoonho stood in front of him and cupped his cheeks softly, making the latter melt into his touch. yoonho took chunghyeops bottom lip into his mouth and bit down until it bled, making him whine. “m-more..” chunghyeop whispered. “what do you want, baby?” yoonho asked, reaching his hand under his shirt to play with his nipples. he moaned out. “mm.. fuck me.” he breathed out. he watched as yoonho grinned and slipped off his shirt, causing him to do the same. “go lay down.” yoonho ordered as he got some lube out of his bedside table. chunghyeop did as he said and stared in awe as yoonho walked towards him, slathering his fingers in lube. 

 

“relax.” yoonho said. he pushed a finger in, earning a hiss from the other. he slammed in another finger making chunghyeop cry out. “so good for me.” yoonho exhaled. he scissored him until the latter was pushing himself on his fingers desperately. “yoonho..” chunghyeop whined. “patience, beautiful.” chunghyeop noticeably shuddered at his words, his cock twitching painfully. yoonho added one more finger, pushing them in hard, hitting chunghyeops prostate head on. he bucked his hips upward, moaning pathetically loud. chunghyeop whined as the blonde removed his fingers, coating his dick in lube. he shifted on his knees in front of chunghyeops hole, slowly pushing in. he placed his palms on chunghyeops inner thighs, spreading them further apart. “please.” the latter whimpered. yoonho pushed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and slammed in almost painfully hard. chunghyeop felt tears brimming at his eyes as he moaned loudly. yoonho waisted no time to plow into chunghyeops prostate relentlessly. “hyung feels so good.” yoonho whispered. chunghyeop let his tears fall as he moaned so loud the whole town could hear. “f- oh god..” chunghyeop whimpered loudly. he closed his legs together, trembling, which only earned him a painfully hard slap on his thigh, immediately making him spread them open again. chunghyeop let out a sob as he reached for yoonhos hand, the younger obliging and interlocking their fingers together. “fuck.. i-“ chunghyeop stammered as he whimpered. “you look so pretty like this, hyung.” yoonho purred. chunghyeop tightened his grip on yoonhos hand and arched his back. chunghyeop trembled as he desperately moaned out. yoonho continued his body wrecking pace of pounding into chunghyeop, feeding off of the latters cries. “s-so.. fuck. so close.” chunghyeop sobbed out. “hyung gonna cum for me? hm?” yoonho asked. chunghyeop moaned, tears flowing down his face as he trembled. he let go of yoonhos hands and gripped the sheets like his life depended on it as he felt his orgasm approach. he arched his back and whined desperately as he came all over his stomach, breathing heavily. he listened silently as he heard yoonho whimper and come inside him. the room was filled with shaky and heavy breaths as they tried to calm down. 

 

“mm.. tired.” chunghyeop groaned softly. “wanna cuddle?” yoonho asked, pulling out, earning a gasp from the latter. chunghyeop nodded as he reached his arms out for yoonhos embrace. yoonho couldn’t help but smile at chunghyeops actions. he laid down beside chunghyeop and let him wrap around his small frame. “so good.” yoonho whispered. chunghyeop nuzzled his chest as a reply as he steadily fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
